In some machines used today, it is beneficial to keep the transmission in a predetermined gear in the event of an electrical malfunction or power failure. It is known to proportionally control the engagement of hydraulically actuated clutches by directing an electrical signal from a microprocessor to an electro-hydraulic proportional valve. Various other arrangements are known which use hydraulic valves in combination with electrically controlled solenoids to maintain fluid actuators in their engaged position in the event of an electrical system failure. Many of these known arrangements are complicated and use many different components and/or specialized components. It is desirable to provide a system that is simple in construction and effective to maintain a machine in a predetermined gear in the event there is an electrical malfunction or failure in the electrical system.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.